Dancing with another man
by DressandTie
Summary: Blaine sees a picture of Kurt and Adam together. Klaine Oneshot


**Sorry I know I should be focussing my energies on getting the next chapter of BITIBA up but this has been eating away at me all week so I had to write it **

**Italics = Blaine singing**

* * *

Ever since the Eli C incident Blaine had avoided going on Facebook even going as far as deactivating his account but shortly after the guilty pleasures week in Glee Sam convinced him to reactivate it so that he could join the Elton John appreciation group. Thursday 14th March would have been like any other day except for on this particular day when Blaine logged onto his account he saw it, Kurt Hummel had changed his profile picture.

It wasn't the first picture that Blaine had seen of Kurt and Adam together but there was something particular in this picture that went further than causing a dull ache in the pit of his stomach, this picture made Blaine want to cry out in pain at what he had lost.

Blaine wasn't sure how long he spent gazing longingly at Kurt's smiling face, maybe it was five minutes, maybe it was a few hours but Blaine had rarely seen Kurt happier than when he was slow dancing with someone he loved.

Did Kurt love Adam? Blaine couldn't stand the thought of his Kurt loving anyone but him. Not for the first time Blaine cried himself to sleep at the thought of someone else making Kurt happy the way Blaine once had.

The next day was a Friday and was one of the rare days when Blaine didn't have to go into school early for cheerios' practice yet he still found himself pacing through the familiar halls a long time before any other student arrived. As Blaine's feet led him into the auditorium an idea suddenly struck him and he rushed to the vacant piano stool on stage.

* * *

Kurt who had come back to Lima to go with his dad to the next check-up had hardly noticed that instead of driving to the local store to buy some more milk his subconscious had driven him to McKinley. Thinking that a fleeting visit to his old school couldn't hurt Kurt meandered down the halls that felt so familiar yet so alien at the same time. He paused outside the auditorium at the sound of a voice he knew well singing. What was he doing here so early? There was no before school Cheerio practice today.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

Intrigued Kurt opened the door to the auditorium and silently sank into one of the seats near the back to listen to his angel singing.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But he's dancing with another man_

Kurt smiled sadly at the change of pronoun, if he had had any doubts before he was now certain that Blaine was singing the song about him.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

Blaine closed his eyes his at the words as happy memories of time spent with Kurt flashed through his mind. He remembered the first prom that they had attended together and how he had asked Kurt to dance with him after Karofsky had run off. He remembered how safe he had felt in Kurt's embrace, how loved and adored, how happy they had both been but no more Kurt had Adam now.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But he's dancing with another man._

Kurt felt tears creeping down his cheeks but he hardly cared at all his Blaine was falling apart on the stage in front of him. Was it possible that Blaine still missed him just as much as Kurt missed him?

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

Blaine was startled back to reality by the sound of someone clapping; he whipped his head around so fast that he was scared that he might have given himself whiplash to see Kurt standing in the seventh row on his feet. "Kurt?"

The other boy smiled and took the opportunity to join Blaine on stage "Hi"

"I….aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

Kurt shrugged "I'm taking my dad to a hospital appointment "

"So why are you here?" Blaine asked holding out his hands to indicate the school.

"I just wanted to be near you." Kurt mumbled under his breath hoping that Blaine wouldn't hear him but was sadly mistaken for Blaine did in fact hear.

"Kurt you can't just say that…you're with Adam now…."

"No we aren't," Kurt admitted taking a few steps closer to his ex "we broke up last week, I told him that I was still in love with you."

"But the picture?"

"Am I not allowed to have pictures of my best friend and I?"

Blaine choked "I thought I was your best friend " he said facing the floor

"No…I was hoping that you would consider being my boyfriend instead" Kurt asked hopefully cupping Blaine's chin

In answer Blaine smiled broadly before crashing their lips together.

* * *

**Song used: When I was your man- Bruno Mars the title is also taken from this song**


End file.
